wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Hall of Fame
The WWE Hall of Fame is a hall of fame for professional wrestling personalities maintained by WWE. It was officially created on the March 22, 1993 episode of Monday Night Raw where Andre the Giant, who had died nearly 2 months prior, was announced as the sole inductee. The 1994 and 1995 ceremonies were held in conjunction with the annual WWE King of the Ring events. In 1996, the ceremony was held with the WWE Survivor Series event, after which, the Hall of Fame went on hiatus. In 2004, WWE relaunched the Hall of Fame to coincide with WWE WrestleMania 20. This ceremony, like its predecessors, was not broadcast on television, however, it was released on DVD on June 1, 2004. Beginning with the 2005 ceremony, an edited version of the Hall of Fame was broadcast on Spike TV (2005) and on the USA Network (2006–present); these were aired on tape delay. Since 2005, the entire Hall of Fame ceremony has been packaged as part of the annual WrestleMania DVD release, and from 2014, has been broadcast live on the WWE NetworkIn 2015, historical WWE Hall of Fame ceremonies became available on the WWE Network. Although a building has never been built to represent the Hall of Fame, WWE has looked into constructing a facility. In 2008, Shane McMahon, then-Executive Vice President of Global Media of WWE, stated that WWE had been storing wrestling memorabilia in a warehouse for years, with all items categorized and dated in case a facility is created. To date, no official word on a WWE Hall of Fame building has been given. Some wrestlers have been critical of the WWE Hall of Fame and declined invitations to be inducted. Bruno Sammartino, the longest reigning WWWF World Heavyweight Championship, declined induction several times before accepting in 2013. Pedro Morales was not present at the 1995 ceremony. To date, he is the only living inductee who did not appear in person to accept an induction. WWE Hall of Fame Classes 1993 * Andre the Giant 1994 * Arnold Skaaland * Bobo Brazil * "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers * Chief Jay Strongbow * "Classy" Freddie Blassie * Gorilla Monsoon * James Dudley 1995 * Antonino Rocca * "Big Cat" Ernie Ladd * George "The Animal" Steele * Ivan Putski * The Fabulous Moolah * The Grand Wizard * Pedro Morales 1996 * "Baron" Mikel Scicluna * Lou Albano * Jimmy Snuka * Johnny Rodz * Killer Kowalski * Pat Patterson * Vincent James McMahon * The Valiant Brothers: Jimmy Valiant and Johnny Valiant 2004 * Big John Studd * Don Muraco * Greg Valentine * Harley Race * Jesse Ventura * Junkyard Dog * Sgt. Slaughter * Superstar Billy Graham * Tito Santana * Bobby Heenan 2005 * Hulk Hogan * "Rowdy" Roddy Piper * Cowboy Bob Orton * Jimmy Hart * "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff * Nikolai Volkoff * Iron Shiek 2006 * Bret Hart * Eddie Guerrero * Mene Gene Okerlund * Sensational Sherri * Verne Gagne * "Mr. USA" Tony Atlas * The Blackjacks: Blackjack Mulligan and Blackjack Lanza 2007 * "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes * "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig * Jerry Lawler * Nick Bockwinkel * Mr. Fuji * The Sheik * Jim Ross * The Wild Samoans: Afa and Sika 2008 * Ric Flair * "High Chief" Peter Maivia * "Soulman" Rocky Johnson * Mae Young * Eddie Graham * Gordon Solie * The Brisco Brothers: Jack Brisco and Gerald Brisco 2009 * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Ricky Steamboat * "Cowboy" Bill Watts * Howard Finkel * Koko B Ware * The Funks: Terry Funk and Dory Funk Jr. * The Von Erichs: Fritz Von Erich, Kevin Von Erich, David Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich, Mike Von Erich and Chris Von Erich 2010 * Ted DiBiase * Antonio Inoki * Wendi Richter * Maurice Vachon * Gorgeous George * Stu Hart 2011 * "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * "Bullet" Bob Armstrong * Sunny * Abdullah the Butcher * The Road Warriors: Road Warrior Hawk and Road Warrior Animal with "Precious" Paul Ellering 2012 * Edge * Ron Simmons * Yokozuna * Mil Mascaras * The Four Horsemen: Ric Flair, Barry Windham, Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard with James J. Dillon 2013 * Bruno Sammartino * Mick Foley * Bob Backlund * Trish Stratus * Booker T 2014 * The Ultimate Warrior * Jake Roberts * Lita * Paul Bearer * Carlos Colon * Razor Ramon 2015 * "Macho Man" Randy Savage * Rikishi * Alundra Blayze * Larry Zbyszko * Tatsumi Fujinami * Diesel * The Bushwhackers: Bushwhacker Luke and Bushwhacker Butch 2016 * Sting * The Godfather * Big Boss Man * Jacqueline * Stan Hansen * The Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy, Buddy Roberts, and Jimmy Garvin 2017 * Kurt Angle * Theodore Long * Diamond Dallas Page * Beth Phoenix * Rick Rude * The Rock 'n' Roll Express: Ricky Morton, Robert Gibson 2018 * Goldberg * Ivory * Jeff Jarrett * The Dudley Boyz - Bubba Ray Dudley and Devon Dudley 2019 * The Honky Tonk Man * Torrie Wilson * Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake * D-Generation X - Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Chyna, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac * Harlem Heat - Booker T and Stevie Ray * The Hart Foundation - Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart Celebrity Wing * 2004 - Pete Rose * 2006 - William The Refrigerator Perry * 2010 - Bob Uecker * 2011 - Drew Carey * 2012 - Mike Tyson * 2013 - Donald Trump * 2014 - Mr T * 2015 - Arnold Schwarzenegger * 2016 - Snopp Dogg WWE Hall of Fame Teams and Factions * 1996 - The Valiant Brothers: Jimmy Valiant and Johnny Valiant * 2006 - The Blackjacks: Blackjack Mulligan and Blackjack Lanza * 2007 - The Wild Samoans: Afa and Sika * 2008 - The Brisco Brothers: Jack Brisco and Gerald Brisco * 2009 - The Funks: Terry Funk and Dory Funk Jr. * 2009 - The Von Erichs: Fritz Von Erich, Kevin Von Erich, David Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich, Mike Von Erich and Chris Von Erich * 2011 - The Road Warriors: Road Warrior Hawk and Road Warrior Animal with "Precious" Paul Ellering * 2012 - The Four Horsemen: Ric Flair, Barry Windham, Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard with James J. Dillon * 2015 - The Bushwhackers: Bushwhacker Luke and Bushwhacker Butch * 2016 - The Fabulous Freebirds: Michael Hayes, Terry Gordy, Buddy Roberts, and Jimmy Garvin * 2017 - The Rock 'n' Roll Express: Ricky Morton, Robert Gibson * 2018 - The Dudley Boyz - Bubba Ray Dudley and Devon Dudley Celebrity Wing * 2004 - Pete Rose * 2006 - William The Refrigerator Perry * 2010 - Bob Uecker * 2011 - Drew Carey * 2012 - Mike Tyson * 2013 - Donald Trump * 2014 - Mr T * 2015 - Arnold Schwarzenegger * 2016 - Snopp Dogg Warrior Award Introduced in 2015, the award is given to those who have "exhibited unwavering strength and perseverance, and who lives life with the courage and compassion that embodies the indomitable spirit of The Ultimate Warrior." WWE considers Warrior Award recipients as Hall of Fame inductees. * 2015 - Connor Michalek- Eight-year-old WWE fan who died of cancer. "Connor's Cure" cancer fund set up by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon established in his honor. * 2016 - Joan Lunden * 2017 - Eric LeGrand * 2018 - Jarrius "JJ" Robertson * 2019 - Sue Aitchison Legacy Wing * 2016 - Mildred Burke * 2016 - Frank Gotch * 2016 - George Hackenschmidt * 2016 - Ed Lewis * 2016 - Pat O'Connor * 2016 - Lou Thesz * 2016 - Art Thomas * 2017 - Martin Burns * 2017 - June Byers * 2017 - Haystacks Calhoun * 2017 - Judy Grable * 2017 - Dr. Jerry Graham * 2017 - Luther Lindsay * 2017 - Toots Mondt * 2017 - Rikidōzan * 2017 - Bearcat Wright * 2018 - Stan Stasiak * 2018 - Lord Alfred Hayes * 2018 - Dara Singh * 2018 - Cora Combs * 2018 - El Santo * 2018 - Jim Londos * 2018 - Rufus R. Jones * 2018 - Sputnik Monroe * 2018 - Boris Malenko * 2018 - Hiro Matsuda * 2019 - Bruiser Brody * 2019 - Wahoo McDaniel * 2019 - Luna Vachon * 2019 - S.D. Jones * 2019 - Professor Toru Tanaka * 2019 - Primo Carnera * 2019 - Joseph Cohen * 2019 - Hisashi Shinma * 2019 - Buddy Rose * 2019 - Jim Barnett See Also WCW Hall of Fame, TNA Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Fames